I Can't Be Little
by TeddyBearTy
Summary: (SONIC LITTLES) Tails feels like he is more mature than his friends. So when he finds out he's a Little,, he doesn't really like it and holds himself back by not indulging in it. Sonic helps him realize that he should accept his Little side. WARNING: ABDL THEMES!


**This is going to be part of a series of oneshots / short fics called Sonic Littles. Basically where Littles and caregivers are known to the public and are determined via a test. This is somewhat explained in this story but later stories may go more in depth with what the test contains.**

**Sonic and Tails are ten years older than their in-game counterparts (Sonic is 25, Tails is 18).**

**Anyway, I hope you all like this! :D**

**Characters are owned by Sonic Team / SEGA!**

Tails felt like he was the most mature of his friends.

He would think about the past and realized that he had done a lot of things that normal eight year olds wouldn't. He was good with mechanics, pulling things apart and seeing how they worked. He was a pilot, soaring through the air with grace more older aerial drivers could only dream of. He even saved the day a couple of times, all by himself. Sure, his close friends had also been minors at the time but he was one of the youngest of the group.

It was an achievement.

However, once he turned eighteen, he had to take the classification test. Everyone was supposed to take it either on or the day after their eighteenth birthday. No exceptions. And Tails, wanting to relax for his birthday, decided to take it the day after.

And once it was all said and done, he headed home.

Sonic was there waiting for him, of course. Sitting on the couch and eating a small slice of leftover birthday cake. When Tails entered, he noticed the fox's eyes remained on the floor. He was also carrying a pamphlet and a backpack, usual things that people would bring home after taking the test.

What _Littles_ would bring home after taking the test.

Sonic noticed the bag immediately but decided not to bring it up. It would probably be better for Tails not to talk about it.

"Heya buddy!" the hero piped.

Tails didn't say anything back. He just dropped the items on the floor in the living room and ran into the basement. After he slammed the door, Sonic's smile drooped and he let out a sigh.

So much for that…

He got up and walked towards the bag. He picked it up and sat back down on the couch, opening it up.

The backpacks Littles would bring home would mainly be filled with items that went with the age they were assigned. If it had kids' underwear inside, the Little was from four to six years old. If there was pull ups, they were from two to three. If there were diapers, they were between six to twelve months. There was also things like clothes, supplies and toys to start out with.

Sonic looked through the bag and noticed that alongside all that onesies, blocks, and little stuffed animals, there was a small pack of diapers. He smiled a bit. He had a feeling Tails was going to be Little but he didn't think he would be a baby.

But he was ready for it regardless. Speaking of being ready, he had some paperwork to sign.

* * *

"Tails? Ready for bed?"

Tails was steady at work, building...something. He didn't really know what it was to be honest. He just wanted to keep himself distracted, choosing not to focus on his classification. He was not Little, he was a fully functional adult. No way was he a baby!

He had heard Sonic's voice but decided against responding. He was too busy to talk to him.

Footsteps steadily made their way down the steps and Tails' ear twitched a little from the noise. But his eyes focused on his work. He had to work. He needed to work.

"Tails buddy…" Sonic spoke again, his voice closer now. Not by his side but not far away. By the steps, he believed. "You've been down here since noon. It's almost midnight."

"It's fine…" Tails mumbled, the words coming out as a raspy whisper. He was pretty thirsty. "I'm busy…"

"Do you even know what you're working on?"

"...yes." Tails' mind had crashed at the ten hour mark. He was just fiddling with a screwdriver at this point.

"Well, looks like it used to be the old TV remote. But it could be the controller for your AC." it was then taken from his grasp and put away by the hedgehog. "Come upstairs bud. You must be tired. And hungry."

"No…" Tails muttered, eyes glued to the tool he was holding. He turned it and twisted it in his hand, trying to do something to distract himself from what he was truly feeling. "I'll eat when I'm ready."

"You've been down here for half the day Tails." Sonic stated, his voice more firm. "You look like shit."

"I'm fine."

"Tails…is this about the classification?"

No response. Tails' eyes simply focused on the screwdriver he was messing with. He eyed its red and yellow stripes, the way it glistened like new even though he got it years ago. It was a really nice screwdriver.

"Miles…"

Tails' ears lowered but remained on the tool. He hated when people used his first name. He decided to speak up. "Y-yes?"

"Are you upset about the classification?" Sonic asked.

Tails nodded profusely, rubbing one of his eyes a bit. "Of course I am! I'm not a baby!"

"That doesn't mean you lock yourself in your lab!" he crossed his arms. "You could talk to me about your issues, you know?"

"I didn't even lock myself in my lab…" the fox mumbled, bitterness in his voice. "You were able to get in, weren't you…?"

"Are you talking back to me?"

"No…"

"Miles…!"

"You're not my dad Sonic…I'm eighteen, I can take care of myself." he turned his chair so that he faced away from the hedgehog. "Now let me work."

Sonic was able to say something else but kept his mouth shut. All Tails heard was some indistinguishable mumbling and footsteps walking up the stairs. When he heard the door slam shut, he could feel his bottom lip quiver.

Tails had sunk into his headspace hours ago. He was just trying not to show it in front of Sonic. He tried to act big to make the hedgehog go away but in reality, all he wanted was him to stick around. Pull him from his work and take him to bed.

He didn't want to ask for it. That would make him seem needy.

Like a baby.

Tails whimpered, staring at all of his work with tear filled eyes. All of these wires and machines were scary in his eyes. They weren't anything he could reach out and cuddle. Or were soft to the touch. They were hard, cold and unforgiving.

He wanted to go to bed…

But he decided against it. He had to work, like a normal adult. Work until there was nothing he could work on. He had to do something with his hands. Or he'll end up falling asleep.

Tails grabbed his cell phone that was situated nearby and started tearing it apart. And he did this through the night until his eyes got heavy and he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sonic woke up the next day to see that Tails had not gone to his room like he expected him to do.

He let out a sigh and made his way downstairs, wiping the sleep from his eyes. He looked around the living room, hopefully believing that his friend decided to crash on the couch. He looked at the sofa and he wasn't there either.

He probably fell asleep working.

Sonic looked at the basement door and started to feel a little guilty as he went to prepare breakfast. Why didn't he stop Tails from doing this to himself? He should've just taken him to bed like he had done other times when the kid had worked himself to the bone.

Why didn't he do that last night?

Maybe because last night, Tails was being a stubborn prick. He was mumbling things under his breath, trying to be a smart aleck. Maybe it was him dealing with the classification.

Or maybe...he was Little last night and being snarky was him trying to stop himself from slipping.

Sonic groaned, now feeling fully guilty as he planted his forehead on the cold fridge door. Maybe now would be the best time to go get-

"Bubber!"

He stopped mid thought when he heard cries coming from the basement. Funny enough, he was just about to go get the fox.

"I'm coming!" Sonic exclaimed, opening the door to the lab and walking down the steps.

The first thing he was greeted to was the stench of urine. He looked down the steps and saw Tails curled up in the corner, the pee stain taking up the space by his desk. Noticeably where Tails' plush swivel chair was.

That chair was now rendered useless, Sonic thought.

He moved around the pee stain and chair before looking at the fox.

He looked awful. His fur was messy and sticking out in different places. Not to mention the fact that his behind and the base of his tails were soaked in his bodily fluids.

"Tails?" Sonic asked.

He looked up at the hedgehog with puffy red eyes. They were glossy as well, signifying that the fox was in his headspace now.

He more than likely had been for a while.

"You okay buddy?" Sonic added, bending down to match the fox's current level.

Tails shook his head. "Scawy bubber...wan' yoo!" he sobbed, reaching out for the hedgehog and clinging to him.

Sonic blinked as the fox cried into his chest. The shocked expression quickly shifted to one of understanding as he picked Tails up bridal style. Even though the kid was taller than him at this point, he was still easy to carry.

"It's alright buddy…" he hummed. "Everything's going to be okay…I'm here now…"

He made his way up the stairs and to the bathroom, crading Tails as he started up the warm bath. As the tub filled up, he took his socks and gloves before going back to watching the water.

"I sowwy…" Tails sniffled. "Was meanie…"

"It's okay bud." Sonic smiled down at him. "I forgive you. I wasn't being very nice either…"

"Foogive yoo bubber…"

He smiled. The way Tails was saying brother now was too adorable.

Sonic stopped the flowing water and set Tails in it gently. He noticed the fox's sad expression relax as he got into the tub. His eyes simply stared into the water as Sonic took off his gloves and grabbed the shampoo.

He then got to work in bathing the fox.

"You know, I like you like this Tails." he said after a bit of silence. "I'll always love you."

Tails looked up, eyes glistening with tears once more. "Weally?"

"Uh huh…"

"Stay wif me?"

"I'll never leave you. You're my best bud."

Tails smiled, letting the waterworks flow as his eyes returned to the bathwater.

"Speaking of never leaving you, guess who's your caregiver now?"

He let out a gasp, his tails swishing around in the water excitedly. The movement got Sonic a little more wet than he would've liked but it didn't bother him too much.

"...it's me if you didn't know."

Tails giggled. "I know."

"Oh okay, I just wanted to make sure."

The fox laughed.

"I know, I'm silly."

Sonic grabbed a washcloth and wiped Tails' face with it. He then soaked water into it and squeezed it over his head to get rid of the shampoo, covering his eyes as he worked.

Soon, he was done and lifted the fox into his arms using a soft towel. He then worked on properly drying him off.

"So Tails, what do you wanna wear today?" Sonic asked. "You got two onesies, red or blue. Choose wisely, this is a very big decision. Whatever your choice is will have a lasting impact on our friendship."

Tails frowned, looking genuinely worried. "Weally bubber?"

"No…" he smiled reassuringly at him as he dried his tails. "I was joking."

"Tay...wike blue cause yoo."

Sonic beamed, hand on his heart. "Aww Tails. I'm touched."

"But pick wed cause shoes."

He gasped. "Tails!"

The fox giggled.

"How..._dare_ you! Liking your shoes more than me!" he picked him up and twirled him in the air. "I'll make you eat those words!" he blew a raspberry into his cheek, causing him to squeal and laugh.

Sonic then gasped again, sounding slightly more dramatic.

"Wait no! This is about shoes! This is about Knuckles, isn't it? You like him more than me? Is that it?"

Tails shook his head, his grin still present. "No! Wike bubber more!"

"It's gotta be a lie! I'm not listening!"

The fox kissed him on the cheek, making Sonic blush.

"Okay buddy...you win."

"Yay!" he cheered, hugging the hedgehog close as the two walked into the fox's room to change.

* * *

Sonic and Tails had a good morning together.

Tails was changed into a red onesie with his diaper and Sonic made him some oatmeal for breakfast. They then sat around and relax with TV and cuddles, getting up occasionally to change the fox. Overall, things were nice and peaceful.

Soon, it was noon and Tails was started to feel sleepy.

"Sonic…?" the fox mumbled from the hedgehog's side, starting to sound Big.

"Yeah buddy?" he asked.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Tails asked. "If you really don't wanna do it-"

"Tails."

The duo made eye contact. Sonic ran his fingers through Tails' soft fur.

"If I didn't want to take care of you, I wouldn't have signed the papers to make me your caregiver. Trust me Tails, I want this just as much as you want to be Little. What, do _you _want me as your caregiver?"

Tails nodded. "Definitely! It's just that...I don't want to be a burden."

"You aren't. It's okay if you want to be Little, that's just how you are. No matter what time of day it is, if you slip into your headspace, come to me. Okay?"

"Okay."

Sonic placed the fox in his lap and nuzzled him close. "I love you buddy...more than you know."

Tails yawned as he inched closer to his friend, hearing his steady heartbeat. He placed his thumb into his mouth and purred. "Wuv yoo too bubber…"

And soon the fox was fast asleep, Sonic not that far behind.


End file.
